Taking A leap
by TotallyJorixoXo
Summary: This is a story starting from after Jade and Beck have broken up when Jade starts to have feelings of Tori and Vice-Versa. They have a little trouble trying to fiqure it all out. Jori. A little bit of Cabbie also but it's mainly Jori.
1. Chapter 1: Self Doubt

**TAKING A LEAP**

Chapter One: Self Doubt

**Jade**

Jade West looked at herself in the mirror for what seemed like forever, what was wrong with her that Beck didn't want her anymore? She knew that they had kind of been arguing a lot and sure she'd gone off him a bit but they had been together for like three years. did that not mean anything to him? In her head she knew it made sense, she wasn't in love with Beck, not anymore.

She couldn't deny that she had been once before, but now all the feelings she had once held for him were just, gone. She couldn't explain it; it was like her heart belonged to someone else. Tori Vega.

She both loved and hated Tori Vega, she loved her because she was talented, funny, smart, cute, confident but the major thing she loved the most was that when tori was around her, her whole body just came unglued. She lost all of her senses and those walls she put up to protect herself came crashing down, and that was why she hated Tori Vega.

To jade loving someone as much as she loved Tori Vega was toxic and it terrified her that someone had what it took to make and break everything she held so close. As Jade continued to look in the mirror she found herself asking;

"Am I good enough for Tori Vega?" it was a question that she despised, never not once had she questioned if she was good enough for anyone. It was all 'take me or leave me', 'you'll be lucky to have me' but now it was different. Jade had never felt this strongly about anyone before, sure Beck was a close second but when it came to Tori she was incomparable.

Jade couldn't recall when she started having feelings for Tori, but she knew that her insults and ever growing mean behaviour towards Tori was just a disguise she didn't want Tori, or anyone else for that matter to know how she felt. Tori already had her heart and if she knew how jade felt, jade was sure that her reputation as Ice Queen would seriously be jeopardised. For now she had to keep her mouth shut, it wouldn't be easy though!

**Tori**

Sikowitz' class was just as eventful as all the others, and Tori couldn't help but notice that Jade smiled when she walked in. Of course, this made Tori weak in the knees. With Jade she never really knew where she stood, one minute she could be really nice to her and the next she'd be doing all it took to get her out of a play.

'The smile could of meant anything' she told herself as she took her seat, of course her first instinct was that jade had planned something evil and was going to surprise her with it when she least expected it. Then she thought, maybe she was just being friendly? She hoped so. She really wanted to avoid another bad run in with Jade. She liked living after all.

But the third thing that crossed her mind was, 'maybe she likes me'. Tori smiled to herself at the thought of this, she had been hoping this for as long as she could remember. Only now that, Jade and Beck were broken up she could act on it (if she had the courage) without hurting him.

"Tori" came a voice disturbing her from her thoughts

"The lesson ended" announced Andre, making Tori feel really stupid indeed

"Sorry, I was daydreaming" explained Tori; Andre smiled at her a knowing smile. He had known for a while how Tori felt, she hadn't confirmed it but they were best friends so it was his job to know.

"Ahh right" nodded Andre as they left the room

During Her next class Tori couldn't help but notice her best friend Cat, spending almost all of her attention on Robbie. She smiled to herself. It was obvious to her that Robbie had a crush on Cat and now she felt the same way, she knew that they would make a good couple and it was only a matter of time but that still left her feeling kind of jealous. For theirs would be a relationship likely to happen.

"Hey, Cat. I've noticed you've got your eye on Robbie a bit more than usual" said Tori to her friend

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Cat defensively

"Ask him out" advised Tori, she loved being helpful and giving advice. It made her feel just that teensy-tiny bit better. If she couldn't get who she wanted then she'd try and get everyone else together with who they wanted

"You think I should?" asked Cat shyly, biting her lip

"Yeah, go for it" said Tori, coming out a bit peppier than intended to.

"Kay, Kay" said Cat happily, getting out of her seat and cheerfully skipping over to where Robbie was, she whispered something in his ear which resulted him to smile and nod. She skipped back happily

"So?" asked Tori

"He said yes" explained Cat, a big grin like the Cheshire cat on her face, which was fitting since her name was Cat.

**A/N: Feel free to reveiw, I Do not Own Victorious. Obviously :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Unloaded Feelings

**A/N: Thankyou for all the reveiws and favorites. It's really helped me, I decided to post this next chapter today because I couldn't wait,**

**Hope you like it, :) **

**Oh and I don't own Victorious. **

Chapter Two: Unloaded feelings

** Jade:**

Jade couldn't help but notice tori's hips as she walked through the corridors of Hollywood Arts, she moved flawlessly and jade wondered if she looked just as good, walking like that. This was what Jade was like, she was confident and fierce on the outside but on the inside she was broken and had so much self-loathing that she had to let it out somehow, so she reflected her hate towards herself on other people. The ones she cared about the most.

She blamed it on her dad, it was partly his fault she was the way she was. Practically treating her like a business client instead of a daughter. She thought that he hated her and if her own dad didn't like her, then who else would? At one point in her life she thought beck did but now she kind of figured that maybe he didn't? When she looked back on her life with beck she realised he hadn't actually acted like he cared the whole time.

He was just chilled and laid back as if everything was casual when to her, it was serious. She figured that maybe she shouldn't look at it that way maybe she should focus on the good times, but today she was in a pretty foul mood and happy memories would just make her cry. Sure she was in love with Tori Vega but she still had that teensy-tiny little bit of a feeling for beck. Jade sat by her locker ignoring the fact that she was already ten minutes late for her next lesson, and sulked clinging on to her legs.

"Jade" said a familiar voice, walking up to her. She looked up to find none other than Tori Vega, why the Fuck was she here?

"WHAT?" asked jade wanting to scare Tori away before she caved in and told her how she felt

"What's up?" asked Tori, sounding concerned and not at all threatened by Jade's aggressive behaviour

"Leave me alone, Vega" said Jade harshly, some people might compare The Goths words as venom that her words were poisonous but Tori saw straight through her 'Tough girl act'.

"Jade, just tell me. What's bothering you?" asked Tori sympathetically as she sat down next to jade on the floor. Jade Looked at Tori for a moment, discreetly looking into her eyes and within an instant she came undone.

She told her almost EVERYTHING. About the way she was always trying to seek her father's approval but due to the fact that the only way to do that she'd have to be someone else and she just couldn't take that kind of pressure. Then she told her all about her confusion over still having feelings for beck but not really knowing if she loved him at all. She was about to slip up and tell her about her feelings towards Tori but she was distracted by the bell ringing signalling that it was time for break time, Tori had sat here comforting her all of the rest of second period, had beck ever done that for her?

Realising what had just happened jade rushed to her feet, looking anywhere but back into the half-Latina's brown eyes and made a start for the nearest exit

"Don't go jade" said Tori sounding a little needy and desperate, as jade sped away from the situation she had just found herself in.

**Tori:**

As Tori was at lunch she wondered why Jade had been so distant after she had just told her practically everything that was bothering her. Yeah sure, it was unusual for Jade to openly admit she was hurt and betrayed to anyone. Let alone Tori, who treated her like she hated her one minute and the next she acted like she needed her. No matter how hard she tried Tori just couldn't get her head around it but she was determined to get through to Jade no matter what it took.

"What are you staring at, Vega?" asked Jade, as she noticed Tori's sympathizing eyes on her.

"Nothing" Tori whispered shyly, looking at her plate

"Don't be so, mean Jade" said Cat in a hurt tone, she didn't like it when her friends fought.

"Can I talk to you Jade, alone?" asked Tori, deciding to get to the bottom of this once and for all but she had no luck, Jade was back in 'Ice Queen' mode

"Nah, I'm busy" Said Jade, walking away from their table just as Andre appeared

"What's up with Jade?" he asked "What isn't up with jade?" asked Tori, sighing heavily

"Oooh, Andre do you have cupcakes?" asked Cat hyperly, her big brown eyes going wide at the sight of sugary treats

"Yeah, want some?" asked Andre, handing her a cupcake

Later on Tori was making herself busy, by watching a movie and making popcorn when the doorbell rang. Wondering who it could be she walked to the door only to find Jade West standing at the door, Coffee in hand and looking like she still wasn't sure why she was here. Tori froze to the spot staring at The last person she expected to see at her front door

"Well are you going to let me in, Vega?" asked Jade bitterly, at a very transfixed Tori

"Come in" replied Tori, as Jade walked in and plopped herself on the red couch in Tori's living room.

"So, what brings you here?" Asked Tori trying to sound casual

"You said you wanted to talk to me" Explained Jade; as if it were the most perfect explanation she could think of

"Yes I did, but I thought you didn't want to talk to me?" questioned Tori

"I changed my mind" Said Jade leaning back on Tori's couch and taking a sip of her coffee, she pretended she was watching the movie that Tori had on. Not wanting to look Tori directly in the eye

"Okay, so…" started Tori, not quite sure what she wanted to say, everything that popped into her head before all sounded silly now, after a few minutes of silence, jade looked at Tori with an unfamiliar expression on her face.

"I-I Like you" Said Jade, looking Tori straight in the eyes. Tori looked at the Goth girl; did she just hear her right?

A bunch of emotions came spiraling into her mind, was this real? or was she about to wake p any second now and find it was all a dream? This was the last thing that she was expecting to hear Jade say, before Tori had a chance to say anything back Jade stood up and made her way to the door.

"Wait" Said Tori grabbing Jades arm, Jade spun around to face her.

"WHAT?" shouted Jade a little harshly before Tori pulled her close into a kiss. Their lips met, and within an instant they got carried away, the kiss lasted about four minutes, until Jade came up for. She looked at Tori for a second clearly debating on what to do, and decided to head for the door.

"Jade, Don't go" Said Tori using that same needy voice she had used earlier, but it was too late Jade had gone and She wasn't going to stop for anyone!


	3. Chapter 3: Oh!

**A/N: Thankyou, for the Reveiws. I hope you like this next chapter it was difficult to write but it's finally here :) **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter Three: Oh!

Jade:

Jade didn't quite know why she was at Tori Vega's house; she had just got in her car and drove. Ending up at Tori's house. She didn't know what exactly she was going to say but she was here. They were watching some chick flick and Sitting in a very uncomfortable silence. Until Jade did it, she finally said what had been eating her up inside for as long as she could remember. She didn't plan it or even know she had said it until the three words left her mouth and by the time she realised it was too late.

"I-I like you" Whispered Jade just loud enough for Tori to hear, she looked at Tori who was staring at her mouth wide open, and Tori just sat there for what seemed like forever to Jade when in-fact it had only been a second. Panicking Jade started for the door only to be stopped by Tori's hand on her wrist. She got butterflies at the touch which caused her to shout

"WHAT?" before Tori pulled her into a kiss, Jade got caught up for a while not really knowing what she was doing, suddenly she came up for air. She didn't like the unusual feeling she was having right now. Feeling dizzy and in a daze not quite sure about anything anymore. She was losing all her senses and so she just sprinted to the door, hearing Tori say;

"Don't go jade" in that same needy voice like before, it broke Jade's heart as she rushed to her car but she couldn't stay not while she was confused. Not while she barely could control her own thoughts or actions. She needed to be alone with her thoughts and far away from anything Tori Vega, like. It was going to be hard to stay away but Jade knew it was best, for Tori's sake at least.

Tori:

The next day Tori found herself wondering what the hell had happened last night. It was all a blur, had Jade actually told her she liked her, had she kissed Jade? If this was a dream it was a very weird one. Out of all the things she thought she'd do that night, kissing jade had definitely not been on the list. It was bad enough they kissed but Jade had practically sprinted out the door. Tori hadn't known what to do, run after her? Or leave it?

She decided to leave it, and now here she was on a Saturday morning lying on her bed wondering what to do. Call Jade and question last night's kiss, or pretend like it hadn't happened. It was giving her a headache trying to figure out what to do. So she rang André to see what he was doing.

"Hey, Girl" said André cheerfully as he picked up the phone

"Hey, André, want to come round?" asked Tori, secretly wishing he'd say yes. She really didn't want to be alone right now

"Yeah, sure give me ten minutes" said André, just before hanging up. She rushed out of bed and changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a really cute top.

When André showed up they decided to pick up Cat and Robbie and go out for ice-cream. Not just for Cat, for Tori too as she really needed cheering up. She was so confused right now. Her mind just darted from one thought to the next barely giving her enough time to really think it all through. The only down side was watching Robbie and Cat being really cute and coupley together that really made Tori jealous but they were her friends and they didn't need her turning into another version of Jade.

André could sense something was up with Tori and she knew it, but she thanked her lucky stars that she knew he wouldn't ask. They had an understanding if either of them had a problem they'd go to the other about it and if they didn't then it was only because they weren't ready. So they both kept their mouths shut and ate their ice creams.

"Brain Freeze!" Giggled Cat, in that cute way of hers. Tori loved Cat, no matter how bad things were she always seemed to brighten the mood whether meaning to or not.

Jade:

Jade paced back and forth in her room wondering about what to do. What people would say if she and Tori went out? She cursed herself for thinking the latter. She had never cared about what other people thought before, why now?

She hated Tori for having this effect on her, for changing her personality into someone who actually cares. Jade had worked really hard to build up her 'Ice Queen' reputation and to build up her protective walls only to fall in love! What was the world coming to? Jade West was in love, she despised this, Love was how you got hurt wasn't it? Love hadn't worked for her parents, why would it work for her?

Beck had been with her for three years and then just given up on her; she couldn't risk that happening with Tori. She knew that she just wouldn't be able to cope without Tori if she lost her. What If she hurt Tori? What If Tori hurt her? She really couldn't risk that as jade Knew even now that she'd self-destruct if she lost another person she cared about. If it had been anyone else Jade could've coped but Tori was everything that she ever wanted and more, she loved her so much that it hurt and she felt she would do anything for her but in Jade's world Love was dangerous. If you trust people, you get hurt eventually. if you loved you got heartbroken. Jade didn't have much of her heart left; her parents took a part of her heart every time they criticized her personality, looks and goals. Beck had taken a part of her heart when he left, taking all of his security with him and jade was scared that if Tori came into her life, and left then she'd have no heart at all.

Still that said it was hard to stay away, she was holding her phone with tori's number on speed dial and she really wanted to call but it was like she was grounded to the spot, unable to take that risk. Brave wasn't an emotion she was able to feel right now.

After ten more minutes of pacing around her room Jade, couldn't take it anymore she picked up her coat and headed for her car. She had to sort something out.

Jade parked around the corner from Beck's RV, and slowly made her way towards his door, he answered on the first knock.

"Jade? What are you doing here?" asked Beck, stepping aside to let her in

"I needed someone to talk to, and you're the only one who can help me" said Jade, stepping inside and taking a seat

"Okay, What's up?" asked Beck sympathetically, as Jade looked at him then at the floor starting te regret her choice but she swollowed her pride and opened her mouth

"I'm in love with, Tori" Admitted Jade, not daring to look Beck in the eye

"Oh... well then, what's the problem?" asked Beck awkwardly, Jade looked him straight in the eye and couldn't help it anymore she just burst into tears. Beck shifted to comfort his ex girlfriend

"I'm the problem, Beck. It's me! everything I touch just turns to dust, I don't want to hurt her Beck. I don't want her to hurt me. but i can't not be with her. It's killing me. I-I don't know what to do!" sniffed Jade, as beck comforted her

"Don't talk like that Jade, Your not the problem. You just need to be brave. I'm here for you, if you need me. Okay?" Said beck as he held a sobbing Jade West.


	4. Chapter 4: Promise me this

**A/N: Thankyou for reveiwing and favoriteing, I'm going to try to update it everyday. but if the next chapters**

**not up by tomorrow, sorry. Hope you Like this chapter. I really liked Writing it :) **

**Chapter Four: Promise me this**

**Jade: **

Jade took two deep breaths as she walked up to Tori's front door the following day. Beck had calmed her down last night and told her she was being silly. There was nothing wrong with her and that if Tori did think that then she was blind. He told her that she should just go for it, put her feelings out there and just see what happens. So here she was now, her finger hovering over Tori's doorbell contemplating on whether she should press it, when suddenly the door opened.

"Oh, Hi Jade. Do you want Tori?" asked Tina Vega, Tori's older and sometimes annoying sister

"Umm, yeah" said Jade quietly as Trina Called Tori who was upstairs. Within minute Tori was downstairs

"What?" Tori asked her sister, before noticing Jade was shyly waiting by the door

"Oh, Hi Jade. Want to come upstairs?" Asked Tori as Jade followed her up to Tori's bedroom

"So, why are you here?" Tori asked her, as they sat on the edge of Tori's bed

"I'm sorry, about before. You know when I ran out" Said Jade looking at the floor

"It's okay" said Tori, awkwardly

"No it's not, Tori. It's not" said Jade, looking straight into Tori's chocolate brown eyes and swallowing her pride long enough to admit how she felt.

"I was scared Tori, I still am" she said causing Tori's heart to stop in her chest

"I'm scared Too, Jade. But I really, really like you, and I'm willing to give this a go if you are?" Tori said taking Jade's hands in hers

"What if I hurt you" said Jade, on the verge of tears

"I won't let you" Promised Tori, rubbing Jade's hand with her thumb

"What if you hurt me?" Asked Jade

"I won't Jade, I promise" Said Tori leaning in to hug her, jade pulled back and leaned in to kiss Tori's soft recently lip-glossed lips. The temptation was getting the better of her and she just couldn't wait to feel Tori's lips on hers any longer. The kiss got more heated within a minute and before she knew it she was leaning on top of Tori on Tor's bed and kissing her.

"Tori" came a voice from the hallway, both girls shot up instantly feeling panicked and out of breath

"Yeah?" said Tori

"Your friend, Cat's at the door" said her mum but just as she said It Cat came skipping in happily eating liquorish

"Tori! Oh Hey jade" Said Cat happily, and sitting down next to Jade on The edge of Tori's bed

"Oh hey, Cat. What brings you here?" asked Tori

"I wanted to see if you wanted to do something today" explained Cat, who was now up from Tori's bed and wondering around Tori's bedroom like a toddler who just learned how to walk.

"maybe I should go" said Jade, standing up to leave

"No don't go, Jade. Hang out with us" Tori suggested, sounding needy. She didn't want to spend another moment apart from Jade

"Yeah. Jade it'll be fun!" Smiled Cat, Jumping up and down, how much sugar has she had? Jade thought giving her a smile

"No, I'll see you tomorrow" Said Jade, starting to walk out the door and down the stairs as Tori followed her

"Jade? Wait up" Said Tori, as Jade halted and turned to face Tori

"Yeah?" asked Jade, as Tori placed her arms around her neck and leaned in for a kiss, they eased their tongues into each other's mouths just as they heard Cat giggle happily to herself, they turned around to see her looking at them not at all surprised and smiling like the Cat that got the cream

"Yay, you're friends now… well" she giggled happily, at the sight of her two best friends who usually were at each other's throats but now, now they were kissing and she was glad that they finally figured out what practically everyone in their group already knew.

**Tori: **

After a very long day of hanging out with a very hyper-active Cat Valentine, talking about Robbie every five minutes Tori, was exhausted she just wanted to go to sleep. Cat and she had gone out to the mall shopping in mainly clothes stores and jewellery stores. Cat getting obsessed by the sparkly bracelets and insisting they look in every shop to see if there was any she didn't have. Then they went to a sweet shop, which Tori soon regretted afterword as Cat ate too much Candy and ended up getting a stomach ache and so now here they were waiting to be picked up by Trina. Just as Tori sat at a bench where she was supposed to meet Trina, her phone rang

"Hey, Tori" Said Trina, on the other end of the phone

"Trina, are you on your way?" asked Tori, biting her lip feeling panicky

"Uhh, yeah about that. Tori something came up. I can't make it; can't someone else pick you up?" Asked Trina, causing Tori to be very annoyed and she shook her head

"Fine!" said Tori, angrily as she hung up causing Cat to look at her with her big wide brown eyes, looking scared. Cat didn't like it when people were angry, it scared her.

"What's wrong?" Cat, asked

"We have to find someone else to pick us up because Trina bailed on us" Said Tori, as Cat smiled a huge Grin clearly having an idea in mind

"What?" asked Tori, knowingly

"My brother can drive us" Cat offered, as Tori contemplated that Idea. No that was definitely NOT a good idea, as Cat was bad enough and compared to her stories her brother was more crazy that Cat herself, No they'd have to get someone else and then as if by magic Tori had an idea. What about Jade?

Tori took her pear phone out of her jeans pocket and scrolled down to Jade's name, excitedly secretly wishing Jade would answer and when she did Tori could not contain her excitement

"Jade!" she said happily, causing Jade to giggle on the other end

"Someone, seems happy" commented Jade, and Tori could feel Jades big grin through the phone

"What's up, Vega" asked Jade, in an amused voice in addition to her usual bitter tone she used when that phrase

"Umm, my sister bailed on us… and well me and Cat need a lift. I was wondering if maybe you could come pick us up?" asked Tori, shyly

"Is that all I am to you?" Joked Jade, but even though Tori knew it was a joke she still panicked a bit.

"No. Of course not…" Tori, started biting her lip nervously

"Tori. I was joking, I'll be there in five" said Jade, then hung up the phone and Tori smiled a big grin mimicking the one Cat was wearing.

"Jade's picking us up" Tori, explained to Cat, who was looking at her expectantly

"Okay" Said Cat, Happily, true to her word jade arrived it just five minutes and before Tori knew it they had dropped of Cat, and were about to go to Tori's and Tori really didn't want to say goodbye.

"Jade" Tori, said as Jade stopped at a junction

"Yeah?" asked Jade, looking at Tori who now looked unusually sad

"I don't want to go home" She admitted, looking into the pale girls beautiful blue eyes. Jade briefly looked at the half-Latina and immediately softened

"Where do you want to go?" jade asked

"Anywhere, as long as I'm with you" Said tori

"Okay, I know just the place" smiled Jade, making a U-turn.

Half an hour later they arrived at their destination, it was an all but deserted beach, they were the only people in sight and Tori felt really special Jade, had taken her somewhere that she clearly came to a lot and Tori hoped she was the first and last person to be taken to one of jade's special places.

Jade took tori's hand and took her to a spot near the back of the beach, she placed a blanket on the ground and told Tori to sit, then she sat next to tori who then snuggled up to her, just as they sat down the sunset began to come up and they sat and watched the sunset together. They spent the whole night there just in each other's arms. Ignoring the fact it was Sunday, ignoring the fact that tomorrow they'd have to go to school they didn't care for now, they had each other.

"Please don't break my heart" whispered Jade

"I promise" Tori, replied giving her a kiss that made Jade's heart skip a beat


	5. Chapter 5: Moment, Ruined

**A/N: Thank you for the reveiws, I hope you like this chapter **

**I do not own victorious, obviously. **

Chapter five: Moment, Ruined

**Jade: **

Tori and Jade had stayed on that beach for almost the whole night up until they both got cold, and so they got in Jade's car and drove around for a bit. It was now an hour until they had to be at school and Jade had just dropped Tori off at hers so they could both go home and change, thinking about it now, Jade was exhausted but she didn't care she was glad that she had taken Tori to watch the sunset with her, that she got to show her the place she came to when she needed to un-wind or to think.

She loved holding Tori and having her in her arms; it was like she belonged there. It had felt so different with Beck. With Tori It was perfect, they fit together like a puzzle. Jade loved looking in her chocolate brown eyes and just hearing her talk, even if it was ranting on about something Trina did or just saying her name. She loved the way Tori said her name "Jade" it was like music to her ears. Everything Tori said or did seemed to go how she wanted and she wasn't afraid to fight for what she believed in, Jade didn't think that she had a best thing that she loved about Tori Vega, but she knew that if she did, It would be the way she's so insecure about her talent and her looks, she doesn't know how awesome she is, and Jade hoped to be able to tell her every day.

"What happened to you?" asked André when Jade got to school; she had only had enough time to brush her teeth this morning. So she was still wearing yesterday's clothes.

"You look a mess!" Came Rex' annoying puppet voice, Jade glared at him but did nothing she didn't have the energy

"Rex!" Robbie scolded his puppet as André rolled his eyes then turned to face jade.

"I know" She said, failing to keep back the smile that was creeping her way across her face

"Someone's happy" Commented André, giving her a suspicious look, just at that moment Tori walked through the doors to Hollywood arts causing Jade's heart to beat fast in her chest. How does she do it? She found herself wondering, Tori had changed into a really pretty purple top and a short skirt. Her hair looked perfect, like she had spent hours perfecting it when Jade knew that she had only had an hour.

"Wow" she said out loud, then covered her mouth in shock. Had she just said that out loud?

"Jade? Are you all right?" Asked André, noticing her panicking, Tori made her way over to and Jade couldn't help it, she walked over to Tori ignoring everyone else and just put her arms around her in a hug. Tori hugged her back a big grin creeping on her face. They pulled a part reluctantly as the bell went leaving a very shocked Andre, Robbie and Rex.

**Tori: **

As Tori was sitting in her class she couldn't help but miss jade, she had only seen her twenty minutes ago but still she couldn't wait till next period so she could see her again. Hear her voice; see her big smile in which she usually tried to hide. She watched the clock like a hawk as a voice made her jump.

"You know, a watched kettle doesn't boil" came André's voice; she looked up confused as she remembered André was in this class too. She really needed to start paying attention

"Oh hi" Said Tori blushing tremendously

"Hey, so what was that all about? With jade earlier?" asked André, as Tori's smile got helplessly bigger

"Umm, well we've kind of been seeing each other" Tori explained, watching André's expression turn from curious to surprised

"What, do you mean? Like dating?" he asked her as she blushed again

"Yeah. Something like that" she said, smiling to herself, André looked at her for a moment before smiling too.

"Oh right, do you really like her?" He asked

"Yes! I can't stop thinking about her" admitted Tori before they were shushed by their music teacher; they looked at each other then resumed what they were supposed to be doing.

At lunch they sat at their usual table, Jade made her way over and sat next to Tori then took her hand under the table. Both girls couldn't stop smiling

"Why are you two so happy?" asked Robbie, clueless as Cat rolled her big brown eyes at him

"What?" he asked Cat defensively

"They're dating, you idiot" Piped up Rex, as Tori and Jade both looked at each other wearing matching grins as they limited the space between them. Their lips met, and Tori could have sworn fireworks were exploding in her chest as they eased their tongues into each other's mouths. The only one at their table who was shocked was Robbie.

"Finally!" Came a voice, jolting them to reality, they turned to see Beck smiling. What did he mean? Tori wondered

"You told her?" Asked beck, it was Tori's turn to be clueless this time, as she looked from beck to Jade.

"Told me what?" asked Tori, feeling silly

"That she loves you" Said Beck sitting at their table, as Jade turned a crimson red, Tori was confused. Jade hadn't told her she loved her. Why had she told beck and not her? She looked at Jade who was clearly speechless.

"You love me?" asked Tori, Jade looked at her then at all the eyes staring at her, Tori barely heard a thing as Jade stood up and bolted away from their table. Why was it so hard for Jade to say those words to her, but easy to say to someone else?

Beck looked at Tori who was now crying, she knew him well enough to know that he was kicking himself for putting his foot in it.

**Jade: **

Jade felt like an idiot. What the hell did she walk away for? She should've stayed, looked Tori in the eyes and say those three heart shattering words. After all they _were _already dating, so it wouldn't have mattered. Yet she still freaked out and was now sitting in her car contemplating on whether she should leave or stay. She decided to think it through for longer when she was joined by Tori, who had crept into her car, unnoticed.

"Why did you tell _him? _And not me?" asked Tori, causing Jade to look at the girl she was madly in love with.

"I was going to" excused Jade, shaking her head shamefully

"Well do you _love _me?" asked Tori, looking into Jades blue eyes. Jade looked into Tori's brown ones contemplating on what she was going to do. She knew that she should say it. She wanted to but she was scared. She knew it was silly but the reason was she was scared that if she said 'I love you' that tori wouldn't say it back. Jade kept her mouth shut causing Tori to shake her head at her and step out her car, before shutting the door she said;

"come back when you're ready to tell me the truth"

Her words echoed in Jade's head for a while, as she cursed herself for being so Damm, stupid! She wished she could take it all back, she wanted so bad to just follow Tori inside take her in her arms and tell her she loved her over and over again. but she didn't, she couldn't! It was like she was glued to her seat unable to move. Was fear really getting the better of her?

* * *

Jade stood outside Tori's front dooe trying to decide on whether she should actually ring the door bell or not. after what seemed like forever she swallowed her pride and pressed the doorbell nervously. Tori opened the door and couldn't stop the smile that creeped on her face

"So?" She asked as Jade stared at her and before she knew it she had said;

"I love you, Tori Vega. I don't know why? I just do. You make me feel so dizzy and light headed and It's as if I'm drunk on you. you have the power to make me say or do anything. I don't now how you do it, but you just have this kind of hold on me. I can't stop thinking about you, you're allway's on my mind with everything I do. That's why I didn't tell you, because I can't stand the fact that someone can have that kind of hold on me but I also love it because I love just being near you" admitted Jade staring into Tori's chocolate brown eyes, that she loved. Tori stared back and Jade could've sworn that it was years until Tori answered but in fact it had only been a few seconds.

"I love you too, Jade" Said Tori, as she pulled Jade into a passionate kiss, ignoring the fact that there was a poker game going on in her living room.

"Get a room" Said André, as they pulled apart with two matching smiles on both of their faces.

**A/N: If you have ideas on what you want to happen, feel free to let me**

**know as I'm starting to get a litlle writers block Lol :) **


	6. Chapter 6: surprise!

**A/N: Thankyou for the reveiws, couldn't of done it without you,**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a couple of days but I have finnaly written the next**

**chapter. Thankyou for the suggestions, It really helped me think of what to do next. **

**Hope you like it :) Oh and I don't own victorious**

Chapter Six: surprise!

**Tori: **

After Jade Told Tori the words that had now become her favourite words in the whole world, everyone who was at Tori's had gone home leaving Jade and Tori alone. They raced upstairs to Tori's bedroom holding hands and giggling. As soon as they were in the sanctuary of Tori's bedroom they couldn't keep their hands of each other, before she knew it Jade was on top of her and she couldn't control the dizziness she felt as Jade's lips touched hers.

"Maybe, I should tell you I love you more often" Jade said, as they both led on Tori's bed out of breath having just had sex.

"Yeah, Maybe you should" Tori agreed looking into Jade's blue eyes and for a moment there she felt like everything was perfect. The girl she loved, loved her back. Nothing or nobody could bring her down now if they tried

"You know, Maybe we should go on a date?" Jade suggested, making Tori blush

"Okay, where do you have in mind?" Asked Tori, smiling at Jade who was now fully dressed

"I'll surprise you" Jade teased her, "just be ready at seven" She added before leaving Tori wondering where she was being whisked away to.

"What should I wear?" Tori shouted before Jade turned back

"Something pretty" She said simply, before fluttering out Tori's room in a very _Cat _Like manner.

**Jade: **

By the time seven came around Jade was waiting outside Tori's house just as promised and Tori was a bundle of nerves and it showed too.

"Someone's nervous" Commented Jade, as Tori stepped into her car wearing what could possibly be the sexiest dress ever made

"Yeah well, I don't know where were going do I?" said Tori fastening her seatbelt.

"You'll love it" Jade smiled, as she drove out of Tori's street.

Jade stopped outside a fancy looking restaurant and opened Tori's door for her.

"Wow" tori said, shocked

"Told you, you'd love it" Jade whispered in her ear taking her by the hand and leading them both inside.

"May I take your coats?" Asked a waiter as they walked in, tori gave him a questionable look as she handed him her coat Jade did the same. The restaurant was empty to Tori's surprise but jade just smiled at her, with her 'I know something you don't' smile.

"Jade?" asked Tori as the waiter showed them to a table that was beautifully set up with a scented candle and a vase full of yellow daisies.

"Told you, you'd love it" Jade repeated her, earlier sentence as the waiter poured their drinks

"B-but, how?" asked Tori, as Jade leaned over the table

"I know people" she whispered before, catching Tori's lips with her own

"I can't believe you got them to shut this down just for us, It must of cost a fortune…" tori trailed on before Jade smiled at her, and kissed her again.

"You talk too, much" She said as the waiter returned with their menus. Jade noticed Tori staring at her menu in bewilderment.

"Jade, umm. The prices are a little…" said tori leaning over the table, as Jade smiled again.

"Don't worry about it. I've got in all under control" she reassured her, Tori nodded at her before returning back to her menu.

"Are you both ready to order?" asked the waiter, Jade nodded followed by Tori

"Umm, I'll have the Lasagne" Tori said handing the menu to the waiter, then turning to Jade who had drifted off thinking about how much she really wanted to kiss Tori right now.

"Oh, Sorry" blushed Jade "And I'll have the same" she added, handing the waiter her own menu.

The meal went perfect, they had Chocolate cake for dessert and chatted and giggled with each other.

"Your bill, miss" Said the waiter handing jade the bill, she almost spit out her drink when she saw the price

"Jade?" Said Tori, starting to get worried

"Don't worry, I've got it" said Jade, not wanting to worry her date. It didn't work because tori got up to look at the bill.

"Do you need any help?" She asked Jade

"No, No. Tori It's fine!" Said Jade with gritted teeth

"But have you even got that kind of money?" Tori asked panicking

"No, look we're going to just have to…." Started Jade before standing up

"Run" Jade whispered in Tori's ear before looking at the waiter who was facing the other way, she then took tori's hand in hers and made a beeline for the door. The waiter seemed to hear the door slam behind them because he was shouting at them as they ran to Jade's car.

"Jade!" Said Tori, once they were in Jade's car

Jade slammed on the pedals as soon as she knew Tori was strapped in and drove.

"I can't believe you did that!" Tori shouted once they had slowed down

"I could've paid, you know" Tori said, and Jade looked at her for a moment before saying

"I didn't want you to pay, Okay. I wanted it to be my treat but I didn't think that it was going to cost that much, I just wanted you to have a great time" Jade said, as Tori glared at her

"I was up until you made us skip out on the bill; do you know how much trouble we can get for that?" Asked Tori, crossing her arms angrily

"Lighten up, Vega. It's only a restaurant bill. Worse comes to worse, we just won't eat there again" Said Jade, turning back into her defensive self

"I can't believe you" Tori said, before they were sat in a very uncomfortable silence.

By the time they arrived at Tori's house Tori was still fuming mad at Jade. They hadn't spoken for the rest of the car journey and Jade was starting to regret her actions.

"I'm Sorry" She said, as Tori reached for the door handle.

"I'll pay them back" she promised, as Tori opened the door to leave and Jade was sure Tori was going to leave without a word but she turned around surprising them both

"Good, because I'm not talking to you until you do!" came, Tori's voice that was still filled with anger and slammed the door. Jade drove out of Tor's street once more before stopping in her own street. She turned off the engine and Just sat in her car as tears sprang helplessly from her blue eyes.

She couldn't believe how stupid she had been, 'would it of been that hard to let Tori pay?' she asked herself as more tears came running down her cheeks, she wiped her eyes and stepped out of her car and started making her way to her front door.

Jade made a decision that night!

She knew it was hard but she was detirmined to keep it, It was that no matter what happend she'd allway's protect Tori and that she would not let her down again. For Jade knew that if she did let Tori down again, she would Never forgive herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Bad start to a beautiful day!

**A/N: I know I like only just posted the previous chapter but this chapter just came into **

**my head and I couln't resist. Thankyou for the alerts and favorites and most of all **

**thankyou for the reveiws. It really helps! This chapter was kind of rushed so **

**feel free to name any mistakes, hope you like it :) **

**I don't own victorious, as you allready know :) **

Chapter seven: Bad start to a beautiful day!

**Tori: **

Tori couldn't believe that Jade would do that to her, yes she understood that Jade probably didn't bring the right money with her but why couldn't she let Tori help? Then there was the fact that Jade had gone to all that trouble to make sure they were the only people in there (apart from the staff of course)

Jade must have known before going how expensive it was going to be, so why hadn't she been able to pay? Tori wondered the next morning as she waited for her self-absorbed sister Trina to Finnish using the bathroom so she could use it.

"Trina, hurry up!" Tori shouted as she banged on the door like a crazy person

"Alright, Alright. Calm down" Trina said, opening the door to reveal a very messy bathroom with make-up and hair products scattered in the sink and a soaking wet towel just abandoned on the floor.

"Eh, Trina. What about this mess?" Tori said, feeling really angry

"Can you clean it up, I've just done my nails" Trina said, running to her room leaving Tori really pissed off now, she hated feeling pissed off but it was becoming a regular occurrence in her life these days. She sighed as she switched on the shower

"What a surprise, no hot water" Tori muttered to herself as she tested the water with her hand. Why was life so annoying? She found herself asking as she resolved to clean up after her annoying sister.

"What took you so long?" Trina asked Tori as she stepped into the car that morning

"Your stupid mess, I had to skip showering because you used up ALL of the hot water! I look a mess!" Tori explained angrily as she fastened her seatbelt

"God Tori, Think of your-self much?" Trina said, starting the engine earning a Jade like glare from her younger sister, it felt weird how much Jade was rubbing off on her.

When they arrived at school Tori stalked of slamming the car door behind her, She walked into school to find Cat and Robbie, cuddling and it melted away her foul mood for a while until she noticed Jade walk in that is

"Tori" she heard Jade's voice and she wanted so bad to turn around and take pity on the fact that Jade sounded so needy and desperate, but she stood her ground and kept her word that she wouldn't speak to the Goth until she made up for last night.

"Tori, please" Came Jade's voice but tori ignored the voice in her head telling her to turn around because she didn't want to be one of those 'forgive too easily' type of people. She knew she had been in the past but where had that got her? Tori walked away fighting back the urge to cry and made her way to her first class which was R&B vocals.

**Jade: **

Jade felt completely and utterly stupid as she made her way to lunch. How was she going to explain to everyone that she'd fucked up big time, on their second proper date?

Everyone was sitting on their usual table, André was playing his keyboard, Cat was twiddling with her red hair and just being Cat, Robbie was being awkward (no surprise there) and Beck was just acting casual as usual yet Tori was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Tori?" asked Jade taking a seat next to Cat

"I was going to ask you that question" André, said eyeing Jade suspiciously

"Umm she's kind of… umm … mad at me" Jade explained sadly, suddenly deciding she wasn't hungry anymore and pushed her food away

"Can I eat that?" asked Robbie, earning glares from Beck and André, but not from Cat as she was daydreaming.

"Why? What happened?" André asked, worriedly

"I Happened" Jade sighed heavily getting up to leave their table.

"Jade, Wait" Came Becks worried voice but she ignored it and headed straight for the janitors closet she needed to feel better and she needed to do it alone where nobody would find her. She had her scissors at the ready as she opened the janitor's closet door to find Tori was in there crying. It seemed like they had the same idea.

"Umm, Sorry" Mumbled Jade turning to leave but was caught off-guard by Tori who had grabbed her arm

"Wait" Tori said, as Jade turned back to face her

"I need to know, why you couldn't afford that bill. I mean you must have known it would be expensive as you had gone to all that trouble, why didn't you pay?" Asked Tori

"I-I, Had the money ready and the waiter said that he'd give me a discount but He lied to me, and that's not even the worst part I kind of did pay, unintentionally though…" started Jade as Tori gave her a puzzled look.

"What do you mean?" asked Tori, now really interested in what the girl had to say

"I kind of bought you this, bracelet and it cost me a bomb but I accidently paid for it with the restaurant money and then left it there by accident, I went by this morning when I realised but the guy won't give it back unless I pay him back with interest and well I already went over on my allowance this week and so…" Jade explained

"You bought me a bracelet?" Tori asked shocked

"Yeah, a charm bracelet and it was soo beautiful way better than that Stephan got you that time, I was sure you'd like it but now I guess it's too late" Jade explained, as tears sprang down her face at the realization that she may not get to give it to Tori

"Jade, don't cry! I can pay the bill for you" Tori offered

"I can't let you do that, Tori. I'm sorry but I did say it was my treat and it doesn't or wouldn't feel right If I let you pay for it" Jade said

"It'll still be you're treat! You can pay me back! Look at it this way if I pay it now then you won't have to pay interest later, Come on. Its common sense here, I was under the impression you had lots of that" Tori said, wiping jades tearful face

"I guess that does make sense" agreed Jade, as they hugged each other and all the worry and panic jade was feeling seemed to dissolve into nothingness as she was in the arms of someone she really truly loved.

**Tori: **

After school Jade drove Tori back to the restaurant and they both walked in nervously and found the waiter from last night.

"Look, I told you. No money. No bracelet" The waiter said, and Tori was caught off guard by the nasty unwelcome tone he was using.

"I have the money" Tori said, searching in her bag for her purse

"Here it is" She said handing the man $400. He half snatched it out of her hand and counted the money clearly not trusting her, He nodded approvingly and searched into his pocket for a small tiffany's box and went to hand it to Tori, but was taken aback as Jade had taken it from his hand without realising it. Tori looked at her puzzled

"What? I wanted to give it to you myself" Jade excused, putting it in her own pocket and starting to walk out the restaurant followed by a very eager Tori.

They sat in Jade's car for a while, in silence before Tori could no longer contain her excitement

"Can I see it now?" She begged Jade who was now smirking at her

"Yes! Calm down" Jade said, reaching in her pocket for the box, she handed it to Tori who was now really excited by the fact it was from Tiffany's. Tori undid the white ribbon and lifted the lid of the blue box to reveal a Link clasp bracelet in sterling silver; she twirled it around looking at the three charms it already had an disk charm with "I love you" engraved on it, followed by a tennis racquet charm, and the last charm was a sterling silver cupcake with pink enamel Finnish on it.

"Do you like it? I mean I got the cupcake because of that time we got stuck in the cupcake and the tennis racquet because of the Ping-Pong scam, they didn't have anything else that was close to Ping-Pong and the I love you charm was because I love you and…" Jade rambled on but was cut off my Tori who had leaned over to kiss her for the first time that day.

"I'll take that as a yes, then" Jade said, as they pulled away

"Yes, Jade I love it! Thank you so much!" Tori said happily as she tried to put it on her wrist

"Here, allow me" Jade offered and Tori blushed uncontrollably as she did so

"I love you, too by the way" Tori said simply, earning a very over-joyed look from Jade

"I know" She replied, before starting up the engine of the car

"I mean like really love you; I don't know what I'd do without you. You make me feel so happy and you're just amazing in every way. I just can't imagine living another day without being with you, I wouldn't be able to cope" explained Tori as Jade switched up gears

"Well I'm not going anywhere" Jade reassured her causing Tori to smile at her girlfriend


	8. Chapter 8: Not a dream

**A/N: Thankyou for all your reveiws, it has really helped :) **

**This is my last chapter as I didn't know what else to put in it without it sounding really dull**

**I'm not very good at this :/ I hope you like how I ended it. **

**I don't own victorious! **

Chapter eight: Not a dream

**Jade:**

Over the next few days' things were going great, Tori and Jade spent every spare moment with each other. Jade couldn't imagine what life would be like without Tori now, she was so used to seeing her bright smile and brown eyes shining up at her. It was even better when Jade knew she was the cause of that breath-taking smile.

"Yes! I am no longer indebted to you!" Jade said as she approached tori's locker and placed $400 in Tori's hand, Tori looked at her puzzled.

"Um, Jade" Tori said raising her eyebrow at her

"What?" asked Jade, casually as if handing $400 over to someone was an everyday task and it didn't mean anything.

"Umm, how did you get this kind of money?" Tori asked sounding worried, Jade looked at her and couldn't help but smirk at the fact she was worried

"I have my ways" Jade said tapping her nose

"Which are?" Tori asked earning a sigh from Jade, so she wasn't dropping the subject?

"Okay. Vega, if you must know… I got a part-time job" Jade explained leaning against Tori's locker

"A job? What kind of job. Nothing illegal, right?" Came Tori's worried tone

"Nah, don't worry totally legal" Said Jade, smiling at the fact Tori was so worried about her

"So, what's the job?" asked Tori

"I'm a barista, at Starbucks" Jade explained casually, as Tori's face lit up in excitement

"That's great Jade, how did you manage that?" Tori asked

"I'm very good at persuading people to do what I want" Jade said with a cheeky grin on her face and winking at Tori before wrapping her arms around Tori's neck and pulling her close for a kiss. They melted together forgetting the world for a moment until they were bought back to reality by the bell informing them it was time for class. They broke apart both wishing they could've carried on that moment forever and headed in their separate directions.

**Tori:**

Tori was a helpless bundle of joy at lunch, humming love songs to herself. Sneaking a peak at Jade to make sure she was really there that they were really together. It all felt like a dream a really amazing and realistic dream. If it was a dream Tori definitely didn't want to wake-up from it.

"Tori! Tori!" came Cat's high pitched voice, forcing Tori to come out of her little day dream

"What? Sorry I was daydreaming" Tori admitted blushing as she looked into Jade's eyes before turning to face Cat once more

"We were all thinking of going to the beach this weekend, want to come?" Cat asked

"Uhh, yeah sure" Tori replied with a bright smile on her face

"Cool!" Smiled Cat, before leaving the table to find Robbie

"What was you daydreaming about?" Jade whispered in Tori's ear, causing Tori to jump in shock. How long had she been there?

"You" Tori whispered, looking straight into Jades eyes. She took Jade's pale face in her hand and leaned in to kiss her lips. Fireworks were erupting inside of her, just like they always did. When Jade was near, when Jade looked at her in just the right way and when she felt Jade's lips against hers.

"Oh really, all good I hope" Jade smiled against her their lips just inches apart

"Of course" Tori smiled back, looking at her girlfriend with starry eyes. It never got old thinking of Jade as her girlfriend sometimes she couldn't believe it. She'd wake up and check her page on the slap, just to make sure that it still said "Tori Vega in a relationship with Jade West".

When she saw that it wasn't all her imagination Tori found herself jumping up and down in her room and dancing like a maniac. It was true, and Tori couldn't be happier if she tried.

The weekend rolled around quicker than expected and before Tori knew it. She and Jade were in Jade's car with Cat, Robbie and of course Rex in the back driving to the beach to meet Beck and André. When they got there André and beck were already there waiting. Cat jumped out of the car and ran to greet them.

"Hey!" she shouted happily, giving them both a joint hug and then skipping happily in the direction of the beach as the others followed her.

They found a place to sit and laid their towels on the sand smiling up at Cat as she skipped back with a big grin on her face

"I found the ice-cream" She said happily silently asking Tori to follow her. Tori followed Cat as she skipped happily to where the Ice-cream stand was.

"So things are going good with Jade?" Cat asked Tori as they waited in the queue

"Yeah, brilliant actually. How about you and Robbie?" Tori asked, as Cat smiled to herself

"It's going great" She replied. Then it was their turn to order, they ordered 6 ice cream cones with all the toppings and went back to where their friends were sitting. They all ate their ice creams in peace before Robbie suggested they have a water fight.

By the end of the day they were all soaking wet from the water fight and had big helpless smiles spread across their faces. They day couldn't have gone any better if it tried.

When they had dropped Cat and Robbie home, Jade and Tori were left outside Tori's house not really wanting to say goodbye so they just stayed in Jade's car a little longer.

"I love you" Tori told Jade, causing Jade to blush. It never got old saying those beautiful words, and hearing them.

"I love you, more than you'll ever know" Jade told her, before leaning in to kiss her. They reluctantly pulled away and Tori left Jade's car with a massive grin on her face, life surely couldn't get better than this!


End file.
